


Wake me up when December ends

by zumurud0510



Category: Men‘s Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 雷
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumurud0510/pseuds/zumurud0510
Summary: 雷，18x 不适者勿入，之前的小艳星脑洞





	Wake me up when December ends

**Author's Note:**

> 短篇 9k字完

Wake me up when December ends  
每日娱乐在这一天刊登了一则非常引人注目的新闻，黑色粗体的标题十分醒目——Robert Lewandowski的这个情人节是“金灿灿”的！

天气非常寒冷，雪已经下了一个礼拜，堆得十分厚重。趁着没有化雪，Lewy赶去郊外拍摄画报。

尽管助理高高地给他打起了伞，但灰色的西装上还是沾了星星点点的雪花。Lewy不是其他娇滴滴的男星，他甚至不需要打伞。

“Robert，不介意我们再拍几张吧？”

“当然。”

他一直都那么的善解人意。

等待开拍的过程有些漫长，助理说机器出了些问题，他们可以去车里等。

Lewy的一只脚还踩在覆满雪的石阶边，他望着前方，微笑着摘下了墨镜。

在场的人也都反应了过来，看着不远处直升机上缓缓走出舱门的男人，其实说是男孩也不过分，Marco Reus看上去是挺显小的。

一片白色中，Reus的金发特别显眼，他的绿眼睛里带着点幽怨和委屈，蓬松的羽绒服把他纤细曼妙的身体裹得严严实实，像个相扑选手，可爱又有点搞笑。

Lewy看着Reus晃晃悠悠地跑过来，然后一下子跳到了自己身上，他站得可不稳，两个人一下子摔到地上。

细碎的雪成了最好的护垫，Reus的额头抵着Lewy的，他撅起嘴小声地抱怨：“我想你了，你也不来找我。”

Lewy哭笑不得，他的语气非常温柔：“今天拍摄完我会去找你的。”

“我真怕你跟哪个漂亮男明星跑了，那我会伤心死的。”

Lewy轻轻拍了拍Reus的背，对方却更紧地搂住离自己。

他们恍若无人地交谈着，没有人敢上前打扰。只是苦了导演，补拍又得推迟时间了，这当然不能怪Reus，谁叫他是本地最有权有钱的人呢？

 

“他们让你穿这么少，真狠心。”

 

Reus窝在Lewy怀里，贴着他冰冷的毛衣，他正在倾听Lewy心脏强有力的跳动声，这声音能使他感到安全。

“虽然才过了一天但我感觉我已经一礼拜没看到你了。瞧，你的胡子都冒出来了。”

Reus用指腹轻轻地刮着Lewy的下巴，摸着他下巴上性感的美人沟。

Lewy捉住他不安分的手，“那晚上回去你给我刮好不好？”

Reus眼中闪过千万种光彩，他把冰凉的手沿着Lewy的衣摆伸了进去，转而去抚摸Lewy坚实的腹部肌肉。

“在这里做的话应该很刺激吧，想象着如果车窗外有人偷窥，我会紧张的浑身都是水。你呢？会不会一下子把精液全部喷到我的身上？我希望你射到我嘴里，因为我现在……非常的……渴。”

说着，Reus就攀上Lewy的肩膀压着他吻了起来。Lewy任由他啃噬自己的嘴唇，那条小巧灵活的舌头钻进口腔中，把蜜液渡到了自己的口中，Lewy还来不及细细品味，就有更多的汁液进来。那鲜嫩柔软的嘴唇紧紧地上下吸吮。此刻的Reus就像一头饥渴的小兽，正享用着自己美味的猎物。

Lewy确实是他的猎物。

在几年前，Lewy只是个男公关，靠站街和在夜店陪酒捞钱。而那时的Reus已经是千亿财团的继承人了。

那个晚上跟平时没什么区别，Lewy的一个客人半路被截胡了，他火大得和对方扯了起来。开玩笑，他父母都是运动员，他最不怕的就是打架。

结果对方喊了一群人来店里砸场子，老板是自己多年的朋友，为了护他后脑勺挨了一个酒瓶倒了。他也惨得很，胳膊被划了几道口子，血流得都干了。

“Fuck you！”

不知道是谁又踹了他几脚，Lewy觉得自己的某根肋骨可能断了。

耳朵里嗡嗡地响着，尖叫声如雨点一般重重落在鼓膜上，很长一段时间Lewy听不到任何声响。

直到他被人推醒，有个人蹲在了自己的身前，用好奇的目光打量着他。

那人的脸蛋很具有欺骗性，让他看上去像个十几岁的少年。抹了发胶的头发服帖地捋在耳后，有几根不小心溜到了前面，遮住了其中一只正在探寻的眼睛。

是好看的绿色，在灯光下还闪着和头发一样的金。

男孩像看着一只流浪猫，企图从Lewy的脸上发现什么痕迹似的，目不转睛地盯着Lewy。

Lewy想从喉咙里发出一个音节，结果却咯出了一口血。

“你……”

男孩用食指靠近Lewy的嘴唇，刻意地接住那暗红色粘稠的血，接着凑到自己的鼻子前，深深地嗅了嗅。

Lewy想，这人真够变态的。

“我喜欢你，你跟我走吧。”

他用沾着血的手摘去另一只手上的皮手套，然后用温暖的手掌抚了抚Lewy灰扑扑的脸。

那一晚后，Lewy被包养的年月开始了。

Reus花钱，花很多很多钱把他推上大荧幕，让他成为超级巨星。Reus说他很享受成为天王背后男孩的滋味。

车里的暖气开得很高了，却也抵不过两人呼吸间的热浪。

Reus亟不可待地想要扒掉两人身上碍事的衣物，但此时有人不识时务地敲了敲车窗，Reus可以不管，但Lewy不能。

“嘿……Marco，我们可以先停下看看是什么事。”

Reus吸了吸鼻子，缓慢地、很不情愿地点了点头。但他没从Lewy的身上下来，仍旧以蜷缩的姿势窝在Lewy的怀里。这让Lewy不得不像抱了个婴儿一样艰难地往边上挪了挪，然后摇下了窗户。

工作人员提醒他雪下得更大了，今天的拍摄结束了。

Lewy松了口气。

Reus亲着他的耳垂，平静地说：“如果他是来请你去补拍的，我一定会宰了他。”他想要在车里做爱的念头也因为这个小插曲而消失了，Reus转而笑着对Lewy说：“我们去吃饭吧，我肚子真的饿了。”

Lewy给他整了整皱巴巴的衣服，又接了个口水连天的吻，这才手牵着手从车里下来。

他们如胶似漆，像是天底下最甜蜜的情侣。可是Lewy知道，这不过是假象。

在夜深人静的时候，Reus总会在睡梦中呢喃地呼唤着某个人的名字：Eden，Eden……

Lewy猜测，这个Eden应该是Reus曾经的爱人，也许他非常富有，或者和自己一样贫穷，重要的一点是，这个人离开了Reus，可能这个离开是很多方面的意思。

Reus莫名其妙包养自己的原因，似乎也有了解释——那就是他和Eden长得极为相似，相似到会错认的地步。

虽然这全部都是Lewy的猜测，但当这样的想法在Lewy脑子里扎根的时候，最初那点感激和暧昧早就化为泡沫消失得无影无踪了。

他把Reus给他的钱全部存起来，而自己赚的钱则用来寻找“真爱”。

共进晚餐后，Reus被家里接走了。Reus的父母一直非常在意他的健康和安全，他几乎不在Lewy那过夜。

尽管所有人都知道他和Lewy的关系，但接不接受又是另一回事了。

Lewy回到了他真正的家，他可讨厌住在Reus关住他的豪华公寓里。

“你回来啦？！”

James跳到他身上，露出一个甜甜的笑。Lewy喜欢这样的笑，比Reus的温暖的多。

“赶紧穿上大衣！”

James拿过衣帽架上的羊毛大衣罩在Lewy肩上，心疼道：“容易着凉，快，我刚做好晚饭。”

桌上的菜冒着热气，Lewy故意在刚才的饭桌上少吃了点，留着肚子回家饱餐一顿。

“真香！不过我想先吃你。”

“老不正经，吃饭！”

Lewy笑着看着转身解围裙的James，他在心里告诉自己，这才是他的爱和家，绝不是Reus的霸占和冰冷的拥抱亲吻。

他想要正常地放声大笑和自由交谈，这促使着Lewy想要尽快摆脱Reus。

换句话说，他受够了和Reus的这么多年，也许时间还要更长一点，可那又有什么关系。

 

休息日，Lewy从床上爬起来，他吻了吻James的头发，James睁开惺忪的眼睛，不太乐意道：“你要去那边了吗？”

Lewy拍了拍他的手背，“得早些过去，他一定等很久了。”

James不再言语，赌气地缩进了被窝。Lewy无奈地摇头，穿好James为他准备的衣物，饭也没吃就出门了。

驱车到市中心的家，一进门，Reus果然已经坐在沙发里看电视了。

Reus只淡淡扫了Lewy一眼，说了句你今天的毛衣真丑，然后就让Lewy坐到他身边。

Lewy没说什么反驳的话，乖乖地坐了过去。他捧起Reus的手，哈了哈气：“为什么不开暖气？知道外面雪停了吗？”

Reus放弃咀嚼嘴巴里干干的薯片，从Lewy那里抽回自己的手。

“我知道，而且是半夜停的，在来你这半路停的，你明白吗？”

Lewy心中警铃大作，他忽然觉得前所未有的紧张，生怕Reus掏出一把枪。

可Reus的眼眶里嗖的就蓄满了晶莹的泪河，他有些哽咽了，却还倔强地质问：“我对你哪里不好？”

Lewy松了口气，他安抚的口吻让Reus十分不舒服：“你对我不能再好了，好的有点过分。你该给我打电话的，你知道的，我会马上过来。”

Reus心里下着酸雨，他靠在Lewy肩上，却只能感受到刺骨的寒气。

“你还是去开暖气吧，太冷了，我的脚趾都冻僵了。”

Lewy蹲到Reus面前，脱去他的雪地靴，将他瘦小的双脚揣到自己怀里。

“真暖和。”Reus破涕为笑，他在Lewy转身开暖气的时候偷偷流了几行眼泪，他讨厌Lewy身上有陌生的气味，这气味让他变得格外敏感。

Reus的脚恢复了知觉，他不由自主地收了回来，盘腿坐在沙发上，顺手关掉了电视。

“清晨的节目确实无聊，我们可以去床上躺一会。”“恩，你抱我去。”

Reus非常轻，光看他的腿你可能会误认他的性别，那两条光溜溜牛奶色的腿上并没有多少肌肉，却非常紧致。

Lewy勒着他的小腿，选择背去卧室。

Reus的手捂着Lewy的眼睛，原本两人之间尴尬疏离的感觉又渐渐消失，不经意间他们就打闹了起来，闹着闹着就光了身子钻进了被窝。

“你先去洗澡。”“什么？”“求你，先去洗澡！”

Reus不想拥抱那股陌生的气味，他推开Lewy，央求他去洗澡。

Lewy没有拒绝，他顺从且迅速地冲好了澡，本来垂着的性器在浴室中就被他拨弄的充血挺立了。

Reus咬着被子，单薄的身体被Lewy温柔地压着，不过很快，Lewy放弃舔舐Reus的身体。他从桌上拿过一瓶精油，倒了一些擦在Reus后穴周围，清凉刺激的滋味让Reus的后穴开始张合，没几下就涌出了透明的液体。

Lewy扶着自己的性器，龟头反复地在Reus的穴口摩擦，在Reus一声又一声地呻吟中，Lewy挺腰插了进去，把Reus穴内的皱褶完全地撑开。Lewy掰开Reus的两瓣雪臀，尽情地开始冲撞。

“E……Robert，God……uhh……”

Reus的叫声极大地刺激着Lewy，那一声声如猫呜咽般的呻吟惹得Lewy更用力地抽插，恨不得顶到Reus肠道的最深处。要知道，做了这么多年，他的阴茎也还没完全没入Reus的体内。

两个人都大汗淋漓，精液喷得到处都是。第五次射精的时候，Reus跪在Lewy的身前乞讨着那微腥的甘霖。Lewy将其悉数射到Reus的嘴里，Reus乖乖地全部咽下，然后又和Lewy接起吻来。

Lewy的技巧非常的好，他不会让你感到厌烦或者无趣，只会让人不想离开他的那条舌头。不过这一切都建立在他愿意讨好你的情况下。

眼下，Reus满足了他一夜未饱的性欲，他乐意把Reus弄舒服。

一切结束后已经是下午了，两人都不愿意出门，于是Lewy下厨做饭。

Reus对食物并不挑剔，西红柿土豆汤他也能下咽。他饿极了，不顾形象地大口吃起来，Lewy则笑着给他擦掉嘴边溢出来的汤汁。

“好像一直是你照顾我。”

Reus翘起了嘴角，化雪天的阳光投射到他脸上，Lewy看清了那骄傲的神情，那像是理所应当的。

“Robert，你喜欢当明星吗？”“为什么这么问。”

Reus搅着浓汤，眼神有些飘离：“我感觉你越来越忙了，陪我的时间很少。”

“如果你想我陪你的话，我可以无限期休假。”

Reus托着下巴：“你之前试过不是吗？”

Lewy被捧红后非常忙，忙的连和Reus上床的时间都没有。因此有段时间Reus强行把他撸到自己的度假海岛呆了俩月。但最后他察觉出Lewy的不高兴后还是选择不绑着他。

他们之间需要点距离和空间才比较好。

Reus说出了自己酝酿很久的想法，“我找到了一个女孩，她愿意为我们俩生孩子。”

Lewy眼角一跳，随即轻轻地一笑，他的笑让Reus倍感陌生：“你还是个孩子怎么就想要养宝宝了。”

“我想，如果有了我们的孩子，你就不会再去那了。”

Reus口中苦涩，他像是无意的，眼神中的无辜让人不忍心责怪他。

原来他早就知道自己出轨了。

是，Reus很久之前就知道了。可他原以为Lewy只是玩玩，他不会对那个南美人动真感情。直到他发现Lewy给南美人买了房子找了工作，并且从自己这离开后经常回那边的家。

现在这屋子里的灰尘味儿真让他难受。

Reus眨巴着眼睛，“我们可以先结婚，然后代孕生孩子。你可以继续做大明星，我保证没人敢说一句闲话。”

Lewy叹了口气，自嘲道：“你爸妈同意了？”

Reus的表情说明了一切，他根本没想到这个问题。

Lewy走到他身侧，选择温柔地亲吻Reus软软的耳垂，长臂揽住了那纤细的腰，试图去安抚Reus。

“亲爱的，你可以暂时先不去想这些。我一直在身边，不就好了吗？”

Reus回抱住Lewy，像个孩子一样倔强地吸了吸鼻子，可嗓音已经哑了。

“我们结婚，好吗？”

他害怕像失去Aden一样失去Lewy，所以当危险信号发出的时候，Reus需要立刻做出行动。

Lewy对他而言并非是件玩物，虽然当时他确实是一时兴起救了Lewy，但花钱捧他养他是自己心甘情愿的。Reus一直认为自己是棵蒲公英，飘荡在空中没有着落。Lewy也许不是他着落的土地，但可以是一路相随的温柔轻风。

只是这股清风似乎不再留恋自己，慢慢地离开了他。

不，他决不允许这样的事发生！

Reus紧紧地抱着Lewy，生怕他逃走一般，用力吮吸着Lewy毛衣上的清香，这让Reus感到安全无比。

至少现在，他们是绑在一起的。

Lewy认为Reus过于敏感，他们的关系可能很快就要告一段落。但Reus又是非常执拗的人，如果自己说分手，说不定他会做一些非常极端的事情。

这口他不能开，但他可以用别的方式来逼Reus做决定。

以肉体来引诱对方，以精神来暴力对方。这也许是最折磨人的方式。

Lewy在知道自己是替身之后，就渴望用这样的方式结束这场畸形关系。

二十岁到三十岁，整整十年。

在欢爱结束后，Reus会从他的头发里揪出根白头发，而看看Reus呢，他仍旧是眼神清澈无辜的少年，只是那眼底深处藏着的，永远不是Lewy。

Lewy深深地明白这一点，所以在坠入深渊前及时止步，把那一腔激情逆流的血打了回去。

他是愤怒又受伤的，可他从不会在Reus面前流露出任何一丝不满。俩人的争吵全都集中在在一起的前两年。那是最幸福甜蜜的两年，美得Lewy以为那是永远。

“你喜欢我什么？你甚至不知道我的名字。”  
Lewy从长久的昏睡中醒来，他一说话嘴角就疼得厉害。救他的男孩坐在一边， 托着下巴若有所思地望着他。  
“Marco Reus，你呢？”  
“Robert Lewandowski。”  
“瞧，Robert，我已经知道你的名字不是了吗？”  
Lewy翻了个白眼，“说你的要求吧，我的价位不等。还有，我很贵哦~”  
他说这话的时候Reus明显一愣，随即明白了他的意思。Reus被突如其来的调戏弄得惊慌失措，不过他对自己情绪掩盖的不错，至少Lewy觉得这个男孩还挺淡定的，他脸上的粉红也非常可爱。  
“我很有钱。”Reus试图鼓起勇气，“虽然我们才刚认识，但我很想和你在一起。你很帅，相信你的技术也不错，我可以为你提供一份长期包养的合同，还可以给你找份工作。”  
Lewy觉得这是天上在掉馅饼。  
“什么工作？”  
Reus释然地笑了，“我一直认为长得像你这么英俊的人就应该当明星，我会捧红你。”  
Lewy拉起了被子往后缩了缩，“条件呢？”“给我暖脚。”“？！”  
是的，一开始就是如此。  
Reus怕冷无比，他的脚在十二月的时候像冰块一般。他需要一个温暖的胸膛，比如眼前这个男人的。  
Lewy将Reus通红的脚揣在心窝，直到那脚恢复了知觉，开始不安分地乱踢，才引火上身，滚烫的皮肤相互触碰，两只发情的小兽在壁炉前的地毯上完成了第一次交合，从此一发不可收拾。  
那时候Lewy可比现在忙多了，他刚出道，通告一大堆。尽管如此，就算再晚收工，他也会去Reus那儿看他一眼。有的时候Reus已经睡了，管家还是会放他进去。Lewy会静静地在Reus身边，看着他傻乎乎地笑和磨牙打呼。而自己，也会随着他笑而笑，皱眉而皱眉。  
Lewy会轻轻在Reus额上印下一吻，祝愿他一夜好梦。有时候Reus也会醒，然后他会勾着Lewy的脖子不放他走，用柔软的小舌勾引他留下来。  
这样的记忆，已经很久不曾出现了。  
Lewy找遍了Reus的房间，没有任何关于Eden的痕迹，他甚至觉得这一切都是自己的失心疯，那对Reus的冷淡也仅仅是出轨的借口。

还没打开家门，Lewy就听见James激动地吼叫。  
“你们必须给我一个解释！凭什么解雇我？我被性骚扰了是我的错吗？！”  
钥匙转动的声响提醒James恋人的归来，他压低了声音立刻挂断了电话，可是在看见Lewy询问的蓝眼睛时还是红了眼眶。  
“我想你都听见了，他知道了是不是？”  
面对James，Lewy从不主动提Reus，他不想让James扫兴。  
Lewy按住了James因为激动而耸动的肩膀，用他惯常的安抚人的口吻说：“没有，我们没有摊牌。”  
James还是很激动，他哭诉道：“他一早就知道了！我长期遭受到的骚扰就是证据！这一回，我想他憋不住了，直接把我解雇了。Lewy，我完了。”  
“有我在，我不会让他伤害你。”  
Lewy揽住James，小心翼翼地吻了吻他的发顶。现在Lewy真怕看James泪汪汪的眼睛，因为他做不出任何实际的承诺，至少现在不能。  
James哽咽地闭上了眼，他选择相信Lewy。  
直到这种相信被Reus用更卑劣的手段摧毁。  
James看着Reus和Lewy的sex video，什么样式的都有。压缩文件的大礼包礼还有多达几个G的高清无码照片。潮红的脸和迷离的眼神让James认为Lewy非常享受和Reus的性爱。而在自己的床上，Lewy吝啬显露出这样满足的笑。  
这再次提醒了James，他是个第三者，永远不可能踢掉Reus的位置。  
James不是感情用事的笨蛋，Reus想让自己主动离开Lewy，那他又怎会让Reus得逞？他可以厚起脸皮装作无事发生地黏在Lewy身上，甩都甩不掉。  
Lewy拿撒娇的人最没办法。  
但James显然不知道，Reus比他更懂得如何戳中Lewy的软肋。  
室外游个泳，冻得感冒发烧，再往Lewy怀里一钻，趁病撒娇是Reus的拿手好戏。  
此刻Lewy摸着Reus的额头试探体温，手掌边缘就被Reus嘴唇吮住，Reus异常的体温提醒Lewy不能做过于激烈的事。  
但Reus环着自己的脖子可怜地央求上他。  
“老婆，狠狠地干我好吗？”  
Lewy哭笑不得，他得让Reus知道谁才是老婆。  
Reus的身体柔软得好像没有骨头，他的双腿被弯成了M型，这使得他发紧的后穴得以大张。Lewy蓄势待发的弹头准确地捅了进去。Reus感觉两眼一黑，还没缓过来，Lewy就重重地往前顶，再不紧不慢地拖出来。Reus知道，这只是开始，等待他的是无数次的重复。  
脑子被震得发晕，他浑身酥软，像个布娃娃一样任由Lewy亲啊抱啊。  
“我好吃吗？”  
他挣开眼睛，金色的长睫毛扇子似的轻轻颤动，扫下一片阴翳。  
Lewy吻着他的发红的指尖，例行公事地回应：“相当美味。”  
Reus撸动着贴在自己小腹上的阴茎，听到这话后忍不住流出了可耻的前列腺液。Lewy弯下脖子舔了舔黏在Reus身上的液体，笑着说：“很好吃。”  
Reus抓着他硬挺的短发，依依不饶地问道：“和我做爱你开心吗？”  
Lewy亲了亲那两片粉色的唇瓣，比起做爱，Reus更爱亲吻，那会让他觉得自己受重视。  
“开心。”  
Reus把头扭了过去，两条腿勾住了Lewy的腰，这让Lewy的阴茎挤得更深了。  
“我了解你，你现在确实很开心，再过一会，你就会射了，我的感冒也会好了。”  
Reus混乱的逻辑被Lewy归结为生病的症状，这样的情况时常发生，他有点病娇，认为自己的玩具就算扔了也不能施舍给别人，更何况，他从不认为Lewy是玩具。他是活生生的人，有思想，有灵魂，所以才不会对自己百依百顺，所以才懂得如何死死地抓住自己的心。  
他和Eden还真像，看似温柔谦虚实则狡猾的要命。  
Reus噗嗤地笑了出声，Lewy不满Reus的出神，掐了把嫩白的细腰，再次冲撞了起来。肉棒在Reus的穴里越来越大，Reus怀疑Lewy这时候才兴奋了起来，他像捣蒜似的一刻不停地捅着Reus，Reus原本平坦的肚子被他弄得凸起。  
“Plz……”  
Reus不再胡思乱想，他只想让Lewy狠狠地肏他。  
他下面的小嘴刚被喂饱，Reus就急不可待地半跪在Lewy身前，用上面的小嘴含住仍在跳动勃发的紫黑性器。硕大的龟头抵在Reus的喉咙口，Lewy刚按住他的头想更深地进入，Reus就生理性地干呕起来，眼泪都被呛了出来。  
Lewy腾出一只手摸着Reus毛茸茸的耳朵，然后模仿着性交的动作在Reus嘴里进进出出，Reus身后的小穴又开始痒了，他把屁股高高地撅起，恨不得Lewy能长两个鸡巴肏自己。  
Lewy将浓稠的精液灌进Reus的小嘴，就立刻把他挂在身上下床。两人的下身还是贴在一起，但Lewy每走一步，Reus就被他狠狠地顶一下，他真怕Lewy从自己的穴里滑出去。于是Reus拼命地夹紧了自己的腿，可爱的脚趾头都蜷缩在了一起。  
他们从床上做到了沙发上地毯上浴室里，到处洒着两人的爱液。Reus还没有喊停，Lewy当然要继续满足他的需求。不过Lewy奇怪的是，已经有很久没和Reus做这么长时间了，经常是做做停停，不像今天，Reus热情得要命，淫水不断，娇滴滴地呻吟着，乞求Lewy说爱他。  
“爱你，我爱你。”  
Lewy不知道今晚说了多少回了，他口干舌燥地封堵住Reus的嘴唇，麻木地贯穿着Reus的下身。  
这时，Reus忽然说了句“看见了吗，他爱我，James。”转头的刹那，Reus看见了Lewy眼中久违的愤怒。  
一个星期后，整个慕尼黑都知道Lewy被他的金主抛弃了。  
是啊，被宠到现在的Marco怎么可能是被抛弃的一方呢？  
Lewy听完Reus的话，震怒被悄然揭过，他低沉地说：“你真他娘的欠肏。”如此冷漠，如此恶劣的话Reus从未在Lewy口中听过。  
Reus忽然笑了起来。  
“你终于有别的情绪了。”  
Lewy一怔，忽然觉得自己的火无处发泄了。  
他们都变得平静下来，等待身体慢慢恢复正常。Lewy关了淋浴的玻璃门，想用冷水让自己清醒一些。  
全乱了，他不应该让Reus如愿所偿。  
浴室里氤氲的热气渐渐升腾，Reus蹲在地上，把皱巴巴的衣服扔进了洗衣机里，看着它们在里面慢慢旋转。  
被冷水砸过的皮肤变得通红，Lewy吸着鼻子走了出来，Reus像往常一样递给他大大的浴巾。  
装作什么事都没发生是Reus另一个强项。  
但Lewy不能，他再也不能忍受这种虚伪的感情了。  
“够了。”他的眼角发冷，面容严峻如霜，“你不要再折磨James，我们结束吧。”  
Reus的指尖缓缓离开Lewy的身体，他稍退后几步，瘦弱的胳膊撑在墙上。  
“是你用他来折磨我。”他总是能在别人身上找原因，“算了，你走吧。”Reus忽然暴躁了起来，他挥了挥手，打开了浴室的门。  
他们都知道，如果一个人真的走了出去，那么想要维持之前的表面和谐那就很难了。  
Reus想不明白问题出在了哪里，他只是想给那个南美人一点颜色看看，Lewy迷恋着自己的身体远过留恋他的。  
可Lewy为什么会这么生气，尽管Lewy强压着自己的情绪，Reus仍能感受到那股愤怒的热浪在暗自汹涌。  
Lewy紧抿着嘴唇离开了，接下去的几个礼拜他再也没来过，然后Reus就看见网络上大肆宣传的他和Lewy分手的新闻。  
舆论没有朝着Lewy想要的方向发展，这都是拜Reus所赐。  
Lewy选择退出娱乐圈，他本来就不怎么喜欢这份职业。James劝他和自己一起离开大雪纷飞的德国去阳光热烈的南美，但Lewy还是选择留下来。  
James叹了声气，看着Lewy无助挫败地坐在床沿边，他似乎在把身体中的什么给抠掉，不管那些是好的还是坏的。  
Lewy正在回忆着离开Reus那时和他最后的对话。  
“你在华沙的时候见过一个金发的德国小男孩吗？”  
“？”  
Lewy对于波兰的记忆非常少，他根本不记得有这回事。  
“在我很小的时候，那时候我老爸还没有发达，我们在俄罗斯生活过一段时间后去了波兰。在离开的前一天，我认识了一个男孩，我记了他快二十年了。”  
“Eden。”  
Reus听见Lewy几乎是咬牙切齿地说出了这个名字。  
“你知道了？”Reus苦笑：“可是我到现在也没找到他，我唯一知道的，就是他叫Eden。他很漂亮，可我想东欧人的变化很快，也许他现在是个胡子拉渣的老男人了。”Reus靠在墙上，慢慢滑到了墙根：“把你当成他这么多年，真是不好意思了。”  
他垂下了头，头顶金色的头发跟着翘了起来，Reus捂住了半张脸，轻轻地和Lewy道别：“Ciao，Robert……”  
Lewy被那一声轻唤击倒，他最终答应了Reus的分手条件——代孕。

Klara每个月4号都能去Lewy那过一天，她正用她可爱的声音跟Lewy说她的趣事。  
“Daddy！我必须告诉你，我喜欢上一个男孩了！”  
Lewy摸着她柔软的头发，温柔地鼓励她继续说下去。  
“我去公园溜冰，Marco让我去糖果大巴给他买糖果，他可真喜欢吃甜的，不过我想他是不愿意我发现他的新追求者……好吧，Daddy我不更不愿意看到你难过。说回正事，有个金头发的小屁孩跟我抢了同一盒！不过他长得太好看了！就在我为他的好看兴奋地那一秒，他抢走了我的糖果！还跟我说：‘女孩子就应该吃草莓味的’他的意思是我不能吃其他口味的了？可是Marco不喜欢草莓味的东西呀？他看我要哭出来，又改变主意把糖果给了我，我真的太高兴了！他就像个王子！整个慕尼黑最英俊的王子！”  
“你的爸爸不是吗？”  
Klara歪了歪头，笑嘻嘻地吻了吻Lewy的脸颊：“和Marco谈恋爱时候你是王子，现在不是。”她继续讲述道：“我必须知道他的名字，然后他眨了眨蓝色的眼睛告诉我：‘Eden，我叫Eden！’但是Daddy……”Klara的脸涨得通红，这是她生气的前兆：“等他走远了，我转过头付钱的时候才发现糖果大巴的牌子上写的Eden Sugar！我快被那个讨厌鬼气死啦！”  
到后面Klara说什么Lewy已经听不见了，他在被一个震惊的事实反复敲击着。  
Eden Suagr……  
——你在华沙的时候见过一个金发的德国小男孩吗？  
——可是我到现在也没找到他，我唯一知道的，就是他叫Eden。他很漂亮。  
Lewy终于记起了在华沙某个天气晴朗的下午，他和家人去公园来，拍照的间隙他去糖果大巴买糖果……  
好像故事没必要说下去了，因为一切都只是上帝开的玩笑。


End file.
